One Night in Zoo
by Rei Azzura kun
Summary: All chara bashing... dan lebih parah, gue letakkin di genre humor... flame diterima, tapi dengan alasan yang jelas.


**One night in zoo**

**warning : all chara bashing**

**Masashi Kishimoto, gue bash dulu ya chara buatanmu... Hahaha (evil laugh)**

**X**

**XXX**

**X**

Malam yang biasanya sunyi kini terganggu bunyi kepakan sayap. Lagi-lagi bebek berbulu biru itu keluar dari kandangnya. Dasar bebek yang bandel. Mungkin ia bosan dengan kandangnya yang sangat kotor. Bebek memang bukan binatang yang suka kebersihan.

Bebek itu punya nama, yaitu Sasuke Uchiha. Entah mengapa ia memakai marga Uchiha, mungkin sebagai variasi. Siapa yang tahu.

"Brak..."

Seperti biasa, ia jatuh. Bebek memang bukan penerbang yang baik. Dan kali ini ia jatuh dikandang Naruto, rubah berwarna oranye. Naruto yang sedang asyik tidur itupun terbangun dengan mata merah. Ia baru saja terlelap. Ia memandang ke sekeliling dan mendapati Sasuke yang jatuh ditumpukan jerami dalam keadaan posisi kepala di bawah. Bulu Ekornya mencuat keatas.

"Hoo... Sasuke si biang keladi rupanya. Apa kau tidak pernah belajar? Bahwa membangunkan rubah yang sedang tidur itu sangat 'merepotkan'. Tapi kelihatannya aku beruntung, kau ada disini di saat aku sedang lapar," katanya dengan mata berkilat.

Seluruh bulu di badan Sasuke berdiri. Tatapan mata merah itu seperti sinar x yang memindai seluruh bagian tubuhnya, mencari mana yang terlebih dulu enak untuk disantap. Dan tak lama kemudian, terdengar jeritan Sasuke yang diuber-uber Naruto.

Terbang adalah cara penyelamatan terakhir, kalau tidak, ia akan berakhir menjadi makan malam rubah oranye itu. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia merentangkan sayapnya dan lepas landas. Sayangnya ketika berada di puncak kandang, kakinya tersangkut ujung kandang. Alhasil, ia kembali jatuh.

kali ini ia jatuh ke kandang Sakura, merak betina yang unik. Unik karena berjambul pink.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" tanya Sakura yang sedang bersimpuh di singgasananya (tempat tidur jerami).

"Enak banget kamu. Tiap hari dikunjungin orang. Kamu gak pernah kekurangan makanan. Apa sih yang membuatmu berbeda?" tanyanya dengan nada iri.

"Mungkin karena jambulku?" jawabnya sambil berpikir.

"Mungkin," gerutu Sasuke. "Lebih baik aku kembali ke kandangku saja. Aku sedang sial."

"Silahkan," Sakura mempersilahkan. Padahal dalam hati ia sudah marah-marah. 'Cepat pergi bebek jelek. Kau mengganggu tidur kecantikanku.'

Dan sekali lagi ia terbang. Jangan salahkan Sasuke salah tempat ke kandang Chouji sang gajah. Bebek memang sedikit buta arah saat ia terbang.

"Aww..." teriak Sasuke kesakitan.

Chouji melihat kebawah. "Ooh, kau Sasuke. Sedang apa?" tanyanya sambil mengunyah kacang miliknya.

"Kau bertanya ada apa? KAU MENGINJAK EKORKU!" teriaknya frustasi.

"Maaf, tapi salahmu sendiri dekat-dekat kakiku," katanya sambil mengangkat kaki.

"Trims, gendut," ucapnya dengan kasar. Mendengar kata gendut, Chouji naik darah. Dengan kaki besarnya ia menendang pantat Sasuke. Membuatnya melayang dan jatuh ke tumpukan daun.

"Syukurlah jatuh ke tempat yang empuk," kata bebek biru itu sambil mengusap-usap bagian belakang tubuhnya yang sangat ia banggakan itu.

"Kalau aku menjadi kau, aku tidak akan secepat itu bernapas lega."

Sasuke merasakan hal yang sama saat berada di kandang Naruto. Ia menoleh dengan gerakan slowmotion. Dan tepat dibelakangnya, musang dengan warna kuning cerah dan bagian perut berwarna putih menatapnya dengan tataran predator. Itu Temari. Ia tersenyum, memperlihatkan kedua gigi taringnya yang panjang.

"Waaa..." dan lagi-lagi adegan di kandang Naruto terulang kembali. Dengan mengorbankan beberapa ialah buku ekor kebanggaannya, ia akhirnya lolos dan kembali ke kandangnya dengan keadaan 3/4 utuh.

"Kau kemana saja Sasuke?" tanya anjing putih bernama Kiba yang kandangnya berdekatan dengan kandang Sasuke. Semua kandang berdekatan, jadi bisa paling bicara dengan bahasa hewan universal.

"Biasa, jalan-jalan," jawabnya jaim. Masa seorang Sasuke Uchiha menceritakan peristiwa memalukan tentang dirinya sendiri. Apa kata dunia.

"Dia bohong," sahut kumbang tanduk yang ada diatas pohon. Namanya Shino. "Aku melihatnya Sasuke," katanya dengan nada mengancam.

"Aku mohon Shino. Jangan."

Kiba menjadi penasaran. Apa yang telah dilakukan Sasuke sehingga ia sampai memohon seperti itu. Pasti kejadian luar yang biasa.

"Dengar para penghuni kebun binatang, aku punya cerita menarik tentang Sasuke Uchiha," teriak Shino, mengakibatkan seluruh penghuni memasang telinga mereka. Dan mengalirlah cerita demi cerita yang sukses membuat Sasuke menutup telinganya. Tawa pun mewarnai malam itu ketika Shino selesai men'dongeng'.

"Brengsek kau Shino," umpat Sasuke.

"Kau hebat Sasuke," puji Kankuro sang buaya darat. "Sayang kau tidak tersesat ke kandangku. Mungkin kau bisa berkunjung sebentar kedalam sini," katanya sambil menunjuk mulutnya yang terbuka lebar.

"Kau kurang cepat Naruto," sindir Temari pada Naruto yang tidak jadi tidur karena Sasuke.

"Kau juga. Kalau tidak, kita bisa menghabisi riwayat bebek berisik itu. Aku muak melihat sikap sok cool-nya," gerutunya.

"K-Kau tidak bo-boleh begitu Na-Naruto-kun," Hinata sang merpati yang berwarna lavender menasehati sang rubah yang entah mengapa bisa jatuh hati pada sang pemburu dirinya sendiri.

"Betul kata Hinata," Ino mendukung. Ino adalah burung kenari kuning.

Naruto melirik Hinata dan Ino yang terbang diatas kandangnya.

"Ada apa Naruto?" Tanya Neji sang gorilla yang entah mengapa menganggap Hinata adalah adik kecilnya.

"Mereka terlihat enak untuk dimakan," ucapnya, sementara air liurnya terus menetes membayangkan merpati dan kenari panggang.

Hinata yang mendengarnya Blushing. Ia mengartikan dimakan dengan artian sedikit gigitan dan jilatan lembut di bagian tertentu. Hinata mesum juga rupanya.

Ino mematuk kepala Naruto dengan paruh runcingnya. "Dasar maniak daging," gerutunya.

"Kalian takkan bisa memangsaku para predator lemah," ucap Sasuke sombong, berniat mengembalikan harga dirinya yang telah jatuh. Semua predator yang ada disana menatap bebek biru itu dengan killer intent terbaik milik mereka. Ini adalah sebuah tantangan.

Naruto dan Temari memanjat kandang Sasuke. Bahkan Gaara, Rakun yang biasanya damai, ikut-ikutan memanjat kandang Sasuke agar bisa ikut menghajar bebek bermulut besar itu.

"Semangat masa muda yang hebat Gaara, Naruto, Temari." Lee si kura-kura hijau menyemangati dari dalam kolamnya. Tenten sang panda hanya geleng-geleng melihat peristiwa yang kelihatannya akan berakhir tragis itu. Ia sudah membuat lobang kubur dengan nisan bertuliskan nama Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak tahu kolam miliknya terhubung dengan kolam Kankuro. Buaya hitam itu meluncur melewati kolamnya menuju kolam Sasuke.

Melihat serangan dari segala arah, Sasuke hanya bisa berteriak. "Mama... Tolong!"

"Merepotkan," ucap sang luak cokelat yang bertengger malas diatas pohon dikandangnya.

**X**

**-FIN-**

**X**

**semua chara bashing. Flame welcome asal mempunyai alasan yang jelas...**


End file.
